Forever & Always
by xFabinao
Summary: When Eddie gets into a fatal car crash, Patricia is forced to cram the rest of their blissful life together into one short Hospital visit, and she realizes how much both of them care about each other. Based off the song Forever & Always by Parachute. Rated K plus! Planning on continuing this into a longer story!
1. Chapter 1

Forever & Always

Patricia Williamson & Edison Sweet

**A/N: Hey everyone! I think this will just be an extra-long one shot. I have the song Forever & Always, by Parachute stuck in my head, and that is what this is based off. I've watched (and fallen in love with) a video to this song on YouTube, by BrokenHurtInside. The video is about Bade, from Victorious, one of my other favorite couples. It was such a heart-warming, and tear-prompting video. So, this is just a little thing to promote my new obsession over the song, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis ****_or_**** the wonderful, and catchy song Forever & Always.**

***o***

Verse 1:  
She's sitting at the table, the hours get later He was supposed to be here She's sure he would have called She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway No one's said they seen him Why, is something wrong? She looks back to the window Suddenly the phone rings A voice says something's happened That she should come right now Her mind goes to December She thinks of when he asked her He bent down on his knees first And he said

Chorus:  
I, I want you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together Forever and always

Verse 2:  
She pulls up to the entrance She walks right to the front desk They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life The house on the hillside, where they would stay

Chorus:  
Stay, there forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether rich or for poor or for better We'll still love each other, forever and always

Bridge:  
Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple versus She borrows some rings from the couple next door Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor She looks into his eyes, and she says

Chorus:  
I, I want you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever We'll still love each other, forever and always Forever and always, forever and always  
She finishes the vows but his beeps are getting too slow His voice is almost too low As he says, I love you forever, forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always

***o***

Patricia prodded her mashed potatoes once again. As they got colder, her fork slowly skewered deeper into the mush. Resting her head, in her left hand, Patricia glanced over to the opposite side of the table. She could picture Eddie, sitting there, laughing, the way he had, the way he was supposed to be doing. Why hadn't he showed up? Patricia understood that traffic was bad, and that Eddie wasn't one to keep a perfect time schedule, but she didn't expect him to be and hour and a half late to _dinner_ of all things.

She let out a defeated sigh, as she pushed the old dining room table chair away from the table. At twenty-six years old, Patricia had already managed to purchase a suitable home for herself, that Eddie frequently came to stay in. Of course, she stayed at his house too – but the couple preferred the serenity of her setting. It was a smaller and cozier house, set back on nearly five acres of land, trees boarding each side. No one was close enough to disturb them, and both of them appreciated that.

As she approached the window, Patricia ran her bare, white fingers, down the cold glass. She kept herself from retaliating at the sudden icy feeling that shot through her arm, and instead, listened to the rain beat against the roof, against the glass of the windows, and the stone pathway in front. But still, through it all, she could not hear the sound of a car engine, or see the head lights through the pouring rain. Patricia was strong, and emotionally stable, but she still couldn't help herself from thinking of the possibilities. She settled on the thought, that Eddie was merely caught in traffic, and coming as soon as he could. That didn't keep her mind from bringing up that he would have called her, had that been the fact – but that, with other awful outcomes, were shooed away, and thrown in the garbage.

The shrill ring of her home phone rang through the empty, tired house. Patricia was slightly startled by this at first – she rarely, if ever, was called on her landline. Her cell phone was the only source of communication that she used – especially if it was Eddie.

"Hullo?" Patricia's voice cracked as she held the heavy phone to her ear. Fidgeting with the gleaming ring that laid on her ring-finger, Patricia patiently waited for another voice to come through. Even though she didn't want to know what they had to say.

"Hullo! Is this Patricia Williamson?"

"Um… yeah that's me. Who's this?"

"Hi Patricia, this is Dr. Wu – Chang, from the Kingston Hospital," Patricia felt her heart speed up at the lady's last words. Of course something was wrong – when was it not? "We've been contacting people on this gentlemen's phone. You were on speed-dial, number one."

Patricia bit her lip. She knew she was number one on Eddie's speed-dial. She knew the gentlemen was him, and she knew that this wasn't good.

"Something's happened, you should get over here, we believe the man's name is Eddie. Is that familiar to you?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I know Eddie. I'll be there shortly." Patricia wiped away a few stray tears before putting the phone down.

She felt frozen, tears silently cascading down her cheeks, in the middle of her hallway. Right where Eddie had proposed – three months ago, in December. She remembered it perfectly, he had said he was going to drop by on his way home from work, and when he opened the front door, he had gotten down on his knee, and started by saying; "Patricia, I'll love you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together… forever and always."

A million images ran through her head as she stepped closer to the door. Grabbing her coat, and purse, Patricia finally registered everything that was happening. Something awful, horrible, happened to Eddie. A rush of adrenaline passed through her, and the she was off. She was determined to face reality – even if it broke her heart.

***o***

Patricia let out a shaky breath as she pulled up the entrance to the hospital, and walked through the automatic doors. The heels of her favorite leather boots clicked down the empty, tiled, and white hospital floor. People in wheelchairs, and bandages were scattered around several areas in the main entrance, causing a wave of nausea to pass over Patricia. She couldn't help but thing about the position she was in now – she knew one of these patients. One of the people who could or could not die that night. And she just happened to love him.

"Hi – I'm, Patricia Williamson. I got a call – for Edison Sweet." Patricia held back the tears – she wasn't going to cry, especially in front of anyone she didn't know.

"Yes, yes, room 316." The plump lady behind the desk was dressed head to toe in the navy blue nurse outfits Patricia was familiar with seeing. The lady's curly brown hair fell around her name tag, that read _Beth_. "Follow me please ma'am."

Patricia nodded dolefully, as she watched Beth walk from behind the desk, and motion for Patricia to turn a corner with her. Patricia's heart sped up, and her head felt dizzier at each new step they took. It was like a never-ending maze, and as much as Patricia wanted to see Eddie, she didn't. In a way, Patricia truly hoped the maze would never end.

Patricia's eyes glance over at the door, a silver plaque, engraved with the numbers 316 placed near the top. Beth took one of Patricia's hands in her larger, sweatier one, squeezing it sympathetically and reassuringly. "Now dear," Beth's eyes were full of wisdom, and understanding, as she spoke softly. "Eddie – got in a car crash on the end of Buckling street. We can't be certain of the future, there aren't any signs of recovery or failure yet. Promise to be strong, okay?"

Patricia shooed away the need to tell this woman that she wasn't a child anymore, and nodded instead. Beth returned her nod, before pushing the heavy wooden door open. And revealing a normal, plain hospital room.

But with an injured Eddie in the middle of it all.

Patricia rushed to his side, taking his hand in her's. She could tell that she was squeezing too hard, but Eddie didn't protest. He ran his weary fingers over her ring, offering her a small smile. Patricia smiled back, allowing a few tears to roll freely down her chalk-like face. Mr. Sweet let out a cough in the back of the room, drawing the couples attention to Eddie's other guests.

As they continued to talk about happy things, about their future, people came and went. Nina and Fabian, burst in, their cheek's florid, as the panted heavily. Eddie's mother had called to check in on him numerous times, as had many of their other Anubis friends, and other friends, who were already busy and as much as they wanted to, couldn't come to see him. The final guests, which ended up being Eddie's father, brother, a few of his college friends, Piper, Joy, Jerome, and Mara, had excused themselves, to give Patricia and Eddie some space.

Patricia waited until all of the nurses had left, and they were alone – to start getting out everything she had been thinking about – even if now, they were less likely than before he had gotten hurt. "And you can be the most famous author ever."

"I will be." Eddie laughed, as he toyed with a few loose strands of Patricia's hair. "And we'll have four kids."

"Three." Patricia choked, as she let a smile spread over her face.

"Okay, we'll compromise on three – at the least." Eddie gave her a forced wink.

"And we buy that giant house… you know the five million dollar one you've been dreaming about."

"Yeah… yeah we will." Even though Patricia knew that it hurt Eddie, she didn't pull away from him when he wrapped her in a tight hug, and brushed his hand through her hair, placing a couple of kisses on the top of head.

"And, we can stay there. Forever, forever and always."

Patricia glanced up at her fiancée. "Through the good and the bad and the ugly." Eddie replied, with a small smile.

"We'll grow together. And always remember, through the rich, or for poor, or for better,"

"We still love each other forever and always." Eddie hugged her tighter, as he wiped away the stray tear that had rolled down her cheek.

In that moment, Patricia realized how happy she was, and knew that may not last for much longer. And the idea popped fresh up in her mind.

***o***

The room was filled with tears and laughter, as Patricia and Eddie kissed, in the middle of the hospital room – it may not have been a real wedding, but it was a close as they were going to get, and that was as important as anything to both of them.

No one spoke up to counter Patricia's wild idea of borrowing rings from the couple next door, who had just given birth to a baby girl. Their friends didn't complain, nor did the nurses when they were dragged back into the room by the ambitious bride-to-be, and attended her own, personal, quaint wedding.

Patricia brushed stray pieces of Eddie's blond hair out of his face, as she stared into his eyes. She didn't admit it out loud, and barley to herself, but she heard the beeps on his heart monitor getting quieter. His voice was raspy, and low, and merely a whisper, but Patricia managed to grasp onto every last word he said. She felt her eyes welling up, and her hold on his hand getting tighter, as he repeated those last few words he had said three months ago, when everything seemed too blissful and perfect.

"_I love you, forever and always. And please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always."_

*****o*****

**A/N: Well… that was certainly sadder than other things I've written, but I hope you liked it! I do have an idea for a follow up chapter or chapters, so let me know if you guys would want this to be a few chapters longer! And if you do… would prefer Eddie living, or do want to see my idea for Patricia coping without him? Either way is fine with me… if you want me to continue of course. So just let me know! I'd love to hear all of your thoughts. **

**Love you all!**

**~Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews… I appreciate them all :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

_"What the hell does that mean?"_

_"Ms. Williamson – Eddie didn't make it."_

_"Didn't make it? You're lying! I'm going to open that door and, and he's going to be there and you can't stop me from going in there. I know you're lying. Stop lying to me." Patricia's voice quavered. She wasn't going to open the door. She was going to leave it at the threat. She knew the nurse wasn't lying. And she didn't need to see it too. Running a hand up her ice cold arm, and letting tears escape her eyes, she ran into the arms of the last person she ever thought she would need to comfort her. Mr. Sweet. She could have gotten a hug from her sister, or her friend, but she wanted Mr. Sweet to hug her. She wanted him to finally understand how she'd grown up, how much she cared about Eddie, about how much she loved him. _

_And Mr. Sweet didn't comply. He allowed the girl to sob into the shoulder of his work jacket. He ran his hand up and down her back supportively, trying to not cry himself. Eddie was his son – he had finally grown to love Eddie, and he had just as easily slipped out of his fingertips. Suddenly Patricia wasn't a young girl who got a detention every other day. She wasn't the same teenager who had tricked him and Eddie into a date with her intellectual sister. Patricia was suddenly a women who cared about Eddie, who truly loved him, and Eric Sweet couldn't believe that it had taken the death of his only son for him to uncover the real Patricia. _

***o***

Patricia sat up, her heart pounding, her eyes welling with tears, and sweat running down her back. She carefully moved her eyes across the room, where Eddie slept soundlessly, his heart monitor continuing to beep. She let out a relieved sigh, _it was only a dream._ And as happy as Patricia knew she should be, the fact that it could come true, that she could be in that situation any time soon wasn't very reassuring. She sat up off the couch, realizing how much her back hurt. The couch was hard, and uncomfortable, and sneaking in to sleep in the same room as her injured boyfriend, excuse me, _husband_, wasn't the brightest plan anymore.

She knew that he needed sleep, she understood how badly he needed it, but she hoped he would understand how badly she needed to see him open his eyes. How desperately she needed to hear his voice, and know that it was him. That he was still there.

Carefully, and gently, Patricia shook Eddie awake, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Hi." He moaned, taking her hand in his tired one.

"Hey." Patricia smiled, as she used her free hand to brush the hair out of his face. "You're not surprised that I'm here?"

Eddie shook his head slowly. "You're always next to me when I wake up. How should this be different?"

Patricia held back the fact that he was in dire circumstances, and she wasn't supposed to be there, and decided instead to let him be happy she was there. "I didn't think you'd really want to wake up in a dark room all alone." Patricia lied. Sure, she would like to be with him, but she had come here to escape the bad dreams, the ones where he died. It didn't help – except now she had the freedom to know for certain that he was alright when she woke up. "Can I tell you something?" As Eddie nodded his head, Patricia burst into a summary of her dreams.

Eddie listened attentively, making sure to not talk until he was positive she had finished. "I'm here. Patricia you know I wouldn't leave you. Right?" Eddie used his hand to raise her chin up, until her eyes met his. He noticed the tears that glimmered in her eyes, as she bit back actual cries. "Come here." Eddie moved over, before patting the empty side of the bed. Patricia quickly crawled under the covers next to him, and leaned her head into his chest, allowing him to wrap an arm around her.

"What if we get caught though?" Patricia whispered into the dark.

"What? A husband and wife sleeping in the same bed. Gosh, Patricia, I pretty sure we'll be sent to jail." Eddie joked.

Patricia giggled, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

And this time, when she drifted off to sleep, in his arms, felling his chest move up and down, and able to hear his quiet breaths in her ear, she didn't have any bad dreams. She fell asleep in a state of bliss.

***o***

As the week went on, Patricia began acting weirder, and weirder. Beth, the woman who had first met Patricia at the front desk the night of the accident, was the first to notice it. She, and a group of other nurses on Eddie's case slowly began taking notes on Patricia's actions. And while many would argue that she was suffering from stress, after all her husband had under-gone nearly three surgeries already, and was in temporary therapy, the nurses worked around these actions all the time. And they slowly began to agree exactly what was going on with Patricia. And they would be the first to admit, that it had been them who had squealed when they concluded on the possibility. After all, they had gotten to know the young couple. They were snarky, and rude, but extremely charming, and they were the _cutest_ together. Eddie was more laid back, and Patricia was obviously the one making future decisions for them – but that was how they made it work, and that was adorable. At least in the eyes of five young women, three of which who were single – and all of who were un-married.

These five; Beth, Carly, Jane, Elizabeth, and Vanessa, had single handedly decided Beth would be the one to confront Patricia about their hypothesis. Since, of course, Patricia knew Beth the best. They had brief discussions every morning at the counter.

***o***

Patricia strolled in, a cup of ice coffee in her hand, her hair pulled back in a messy bun, a pair of black sweats accompanying her white sweatshirt, and white sneakers. She wasn't exactly tidied up, but Patricia didn't care. It was only_ Eddie._ And he didn't judge her.

"Good Morning Patricia." Beth smiled, as she handed the check-in clipboard to her.

"Hey Beth." Patricia pulled her black, bug-eyed glasses up, until they were resting on top of her head. She let out a yawn as she scribbled her signature down next to Eddie's name, and filled in the room he was presently in.

"Bad night?" Beth tried to act concerned, but she was truly hoping Patricia was going to answer her with a 'yes.'

"Oh my god, it was awful." Patricia moved aside, as an old man came up to the counter and singed his name on the clipboard, before walking down a hall. Patricia turned back to Beth. "I've been puking all night. I took some Motrin. But, I think I'm fine – I'm hoping you don't mind if I see Eddie though."

"Not at all." Beth smiled. "But I have a better idea."

"Excuse me?" Patricia furrowed her brow, as she took a sip of her ice coffee.

"First, stop drinking that." Beth pointed to the drink. "No caffeine."

"But I'm tired." Patricia sighed. Before reluctantly handing the coffee over to Beth's outstretched hands.

"But we have a guess." Beth beamed, as she placed the coffee off to the side of her desk.

"We?" Patricia placed her hands on her hips.

"Some of the nurses and I." Beth supplied, as she stood up and took Patricia's arm in her hand, quickly leading her down yet another white, empty, Hospital hallway.

"Beth." Patricia's heart started racing as she looked at the door in front of her. "This says Pregnancy screenings."

***o***

Patricia could keep the smile off her face. She clutched harder onto the paper that she held close to her chest, as she made her way down the hall leading to Eddie's room. She had become so familiar with the Hospital, and surprised herself with how easily she memorized the first floor. And now, she had _friends_ here. People who cared about her. Nurses, who were close enough to her to know that was up, and sneakily lead her to figure out if it was a yes or no. And she couldn't believe how excited she was.

She was going to be a _mother_. Eddie was going to be a _father._ They were going to be _parents. _

Patricia knocked rapidly before letting herself into the hospital room, slowly starting to feel more excited, and ready for Eddie to hear the news. But he wasn't there. Patricia scanned the room, checked the bathroom – he wasn't there. She inwardly groaned. Just as she was about to burst he had to go somewhere? She grabbed the phone from the bedside table, and dialed the zero, patiently waiting for Beth to pick up. "Eddie! Has she told you? Oh you must be so ex-"

"Beth, it's Patricia."

"Oh. Hi dear. What's up?"

"Where's Eddie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why isn't he in the room?"

"Oh?" Patricia heard Beth place the phone down, and could make out the sound of paper's being flipped through in the background. "He just went in for a check-up appointment about the surgery from yesterday."

Patricia nodded, even though she knew Beth couldn't see her, before she placed the phone down, and sat on the edge of the bed. She tapped her foot for a while, until that started to tire her leg, and then Patricia laid back down and waited for Eddie to show up. It was taking a while, yes, but she was determined to let him know before she went home – even if that meant being the most anxious she had ever been her entire life.

***o***

"Eddie!" Patricia sat up at the sound of the door begin opened. Her smile faded, however, when Vanessa, and Carly walked through the door, silently motioning for her to follow them. Patricia could tell by the dimness of the hallway, that it was already past nine o'clock, as she heeled behind the two nurses down the bare hallway. "Where are we going exactly?" Patricia hissed.

Carly turned towards Patricia, her blond hair gently falling around her shoulders, as the three of them stopped in front of a door. "It turns out you guys are having the baby just in time." Carly's voice was hoarse, and Patricia could tell how upset these two were. They were never this quiet, they talked constantly, and it made Patricia nervous that Eddie was the cause of this sudden grief.

"What do you mean?" Patricia edged, as the horrible nightmares began to replay themselves in her mind. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Eddie's… paralyzed."

"Excuse me?" Patricia swore her heart stooped as her face turned chalk white.

"From the waist down." Vanessa added. _As if that could make anything better._

"So just in time huh?" Patricia nodded, but she knew that the two girls could see right through her mask. She sunk into their arms, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes, and her chin to tremble, her mouth allowing sobs to escape. Patricia swore that somewhere in the middle of her melt-down, the other two began to cry too. And it was so obvious that it was a cause and effect reaction. The nurses had grown to care for Eddie and Patricia, and suddenly the amazing bright news that they were expecting a child had turned drastically. And now, there was no way out of it. They were stuck in a life-changing situation, and Patricia realized how much she was going to have to deal with, and she wasn't sure how exactly she was going to do that. Cravings, pain, and a husband with medical needs. Expense, and time, that she didn't know if she would capable of handling. "It's like my whole world turned up-side down."

"Not exactly." Vanessa supplied. "Eddie' still here."

Patricia wiped away the mascara tears on her face as she stood up straight. "Can I see him?"

Carly and Vanessa nodded, before opening the door, and letting Patricia in.

Patricia slowly, and silently walked into the room, prepared for the worst, and ready to tell him the best.

***o***

**A/N: And there's my attempt at a cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked it! I promise… or am at least hoping myself, that things will slowly start to get better and happier for Peddie, and their future child. I figured I'd ask you earlier… would you prefer a boy or girl? I'm planning on sticking to only one, instead of twins, but of course, if you guys would like twins or triplets or whatever, I might consider it. Love you guys!**

**~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"I don't know – I'm just starting to get overly worried about him. I mean, he's _so_ determined right now, and I think that's great. It's just that I think he's in over his head. And over confident." Patricia sighed before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well he is Eddie." Nina laughed. "If there's something he wants to do, then he'll do it."

"Yeah – and I think it's great. But is it possible?"

Patricia sat back, examining her guests. No one spoke. It wasn't worth arguing. Weather Eddie would be able to learn to walk again or not was entirely up to him. And at the moment, it did seem possible.

Patricia constantly thought back to the day when she found out that she was pregnant, and found out he was paralyzed. Their world should have suddenly come crashing down, but Eddie wasn't ready to quit. Not now especially. After the initial shock settled, the thought of being a father became exciting. The thought of being a disabled father, however, was not. Even though Eddie was planning on working harder to get back to normal in the first place, when he figured out he was going to have a family, he was much more determined to get back to normal. And, yes, he understood how much physical therapy, and rehab, and effort he would have to put in, but so far Eddie proved to be completely motivated, and doing an excellent job.

Patricia was slowly starting to get bigger, and by now, five months into her pregnancy, it wasn't able to be hidden anymore, and so she just retired to wearing maternity clothes – instead of Eddie's sweatshirts and larger t's. She tried to visit him as often as she could, but between her demanding work schedule, and his hours of therapy – it was difficult to manage. Her house had grown increasingly quiet, and some days Patricia wished her child would be alive, and running around the house, and brightening up the mood. But, since that was impossible, she took Eddie's idea of inviting her friends over once or twice a week. This, at least, allowed him two free days when she wasn't stalking him in the hospital.

***o***

"Hey you." Patricia ran her hand through Eddie's mangled blond hair.

"_Patricia."_ Eddie warned as he turned around to look at her.

"It's decaffeinated. I'm not _stupid._" Patricia rolled her eyes, and took another sip of her coffee.

"Good." Eddie placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "I got somewhere."

"Really?" Patricia found herself smiling wider than she thought possible. It felt so good to see him happy and proud.

"Yeah, this morning, I walked to the opposite wall and back." Eddie's grin suddenly fell, and Patricia knew better than to interrupt his thought session. "I can't believe I'm saying that."

"You mean because you've gotten so far?" Patricia asked hopefully.

"Because I ended up like this! How did a damn car accident end me up here? Why am I not home driving you to McDonalds at one in the morning when you have French fry cravings? I don't get it, why did it have to be me?"

"Oh baby." Patricia, ran her hand through Eddie's hair continuously. "You can't look at it that way. Eddie, you're doing so great, so wonderful. Don't be upset that it happened – you can't help it now. What you need to do instead, is focus on how much you've improved. On how you haven't given up. You're doing so great, and at this rate it'll be back to normal soon. We all know it's possible." Patricia glanced down at her hand, her finger's intertwined with Eddie's. "Especially because there's no doubt in my mind that you're the type of person that deserves recovery. This is modern-day technology you're dealing with. Special medicine, precise care and exercises, and your own personal determination."

"Thanks." Eddie avoided eye contact and instead fixated his vision on a crack in the white wall. "But you wish it hadn't happened, don't you?"

"Well of course I do. Of course I wish that life was perfect, that everyone was, but no one is perfect, life isn't easy. This is your fate, and this is your proof that you're a strong person. She's going to be so proud of you." Patricia placed her pale fingers over her round stomach. "Of her dad."

"That's all I can ask for." Eddie grinned before wrapping his arms around Patricia's waist, and placing a line of kisses down her head, and her neck.

"I need to go." Patricia sighed. "I'll come back later okay?"

"Okay." Eddie let go of his hold, and watched her walk out of the room.

***o***

Eddie propped himself up on the crutches, his arms already beginning to feel tired and weak.

"It'll be better soon." Jane laughed, flipping her curly red hair behind her shoulders. "C'mon, walk towards me."

Eddie gave his nurse a slight glare before beginning to use the crutches. By moving them in front of him, and springing himself off of the cold tiled floor, Eddie began to get somewhere. By the time he had gotten to Jane, it was simple. Thrust, hop, thrust, hop. "This is easy." Eddie scoffed, before casting the crutches aside, and taking a seat.

"If you say so." Jane grinned. "You _are_ doing an exceptional job. You know I've never seen anyone with so much determination."

"Well I just feel so crappy about the entire situation. How can I possibly be a father if I can't chase my daughter around the kitchen?"

"You know that it's going to take a while before you're fully walking again. This is exercising your legs Eddie. You're slowly adapting to the feeling of using them."

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad."

"It's not." Jane began twirling her hair in her fingers. "You could have been much worse. Your case isn't showing signs of permanency."

"You mean it can wear off?"

"If you put in effort. Of course it won't heal on its own. But you acted right away. And since your legs were only at the point of partial use – than if you recover, which isn't guaranteed, but expected – then you will definitely be walking again. Seriously, actual, legit walking."

"Chasing your daughter around the kitchen walking?" Eddie asked hopefully.

"Yep." Jane smiled.

"Thank God." Eddie smiled.

"Now you." Jane laughed. "Get back on those crutches."

"But Jane – I walked this morning. _On my own._"

"This is just helping you out a little."

"Jan-"

"Who's the educated expert here? Seriously – I am trying to help you here. If you'll listen."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Eddie groaned, as he grabbed for the discarded crutches and hoisted himself up.

***o***

Patricia's head shot up in sudden alarm and surprise at the sound of car tires crunching the gravel of her driveway. Who was at her house? She hadn't been expecting anyone. She was nearly eight months pregnant after all. And she didn't feel like associating with anyone, which was why she hadn't made any plans with anyone for the past three weeks.

Quickly drying her hands on the kitchen towel, and discarding the chicken she was desperately attempting to get seasoned perfectly, she made her way towards the front of the house.

Her heart beat sped up the second her eyes met the silver color of the Volkswagen she had memorized by heart. Eight months ago that was meant to happen. She was supposed to see Eddie's car in the driveway as she peered out the white paned window of her living room. Eight months ago, he should have jumped out of the car after a long day of work, and fallen tirelessly into her arms, and she would have been perfectly happy.

Recently though, there had been little to be thankful about. While she had pleasantly watched Eddie progress, and her daughter begin to grow bigger and bigger inside of her, Patricia still found a small amount of things that made her genuinely smile.

Until now.

As she peered out the window, she felt a rush of relief pass through her, a tear stream joyfully down her cheek, and her hand raise to cover her smiling lips. She allowed her blue eyes to follow the figure out of his car door, up the driveway, and to the front porch steps. She watched him do this so flawlessly, so naturally that it didn't seem possible that he had nearly died eight months ago.

In a million ways, it seemed entirely surreal, that without help, just like all of those times before, Eddie had placed his key in the slot of the front door.

And slowly, the new, back-to-normal-walking-on-my-own Eddie, pushed the red front door open and walked inside.

***o***

**A/N: I'm finally ready for things to get better for them now! I've been progressively thinking how this story should go, and right now I only have a basic outline. I'm not sure when it'll end or how, but for now – I'm finally transitioning this into a happier more-family oriented, older Eddie and Patricia fanfiction. I hope you guys are enjoying it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"So… what? Are you going to jump into my arms any time soon?" Eddie asked with a grin, allowing the front door to close slowly behind him.

"Sure." Patricia's eyes were filled with tears, and her voice was full of happiness and hoarseness. She walked over to him, and for the first time it what seemed like forever, he hugged her. She didn't have to crouch down to meet his eye-level on a chair, she was, once again shorter than him – and she was finally glad for it.

She held onto him tightly, and buried her face in his shoulder. "This is unbelievable."

"This is life..." Eddie rose her face to meet his. "Becoming perfect."

"I didn't think anything could be." Patricia shook her head. "But I might need to take that back."

"You do realize that I didn't come home to hug you like we're good friends… right?" Eddie whispered.

Patricia rolled her eyes before pressing her lips to his, and holding tightly onto the collar of his shirt.

"_You_ do realize you have a lot of explaining to do… right?" Patricia whispered against his lips.

"As if there's a time I don't."

***o***

"Well it wasn't entirely the car accident…. The surgery _actually_ got him paralyzed – which was why they were able fix the nerve." Patricia felt odd explaining something to Piper and Mara. They were the two people who constantly had to lay things out for her.

"Well this is just wonderful." Mara beamed. "Tell Eddie I wish him the best."

There it was. Same old Mara.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Well – guess I better get going." Mara waved goodbye, and exited the three way Skype call.

"Trix, I don't think Eddie's telling you the truth… at least not the whole one." Piper jumped in, the minute Mara left.

"Piper – that's not even funny to joke about."

"Well, think about. What kind of person goes from paralyzed to normal so quickly? It's impossible."

"Of course Eddie's not back to normal!" Patricia burst. "Nothing's ever going to be _normal_ for us. Ever again. I didn't wish it upon us Piper, but I can't help it. At the moment, my husband who was told he wouldn't be able to walk again, is walking. He came home today and he hugged. He kissed me. And I didn't know if that was ever going to happen again. But it did. And I called you to tell you. You don't have to put me down Piper! Eddie was so determined. He was so in to it. And it's not like us. Eddie has to put effort in the rest of his entire life! He can't sit around like a couch potato for a week, and suddenly, on Monday, remember exactly how to walk again. His legs won't allow that to happen. He needs to work with them, once or twice a day, he has to stretch them, he has to use them. Of course I didn't want that. But Eddie can climb steps. Eddie can walk up out driveway, he can use a car. Eddie can finally act normal again, regardless of the fact that he's not. He's trying, and I'm proud of him – and all I wanted was for my sister to be happy for us."

"Trix! I am. I'm so happy for you, of course I am."

"You accused Eddie of lying to me! He _isn't._ Eddie knows that I can handle anything. He understands that I'm strong and if I need to be faced with reality, than bring it. He has no reason at all to lie to me."

"You're right." Piper sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just being a little too rational about the entire thing. I'm sorry. Seriously."

"It's fine." Patricia huffed. "I guess I should go. You can still come to check in on me – if you want. Eddie's not entirely trustworthy with a pregnant woman to look after."

"Yeah." Piper laughed. "We'll see."

***o***

"Couldn't stay away from us, huh?" Beth laughed as she keyed in the room Patricia was being escorted too.

"Unfortunately." Eddie sighed, while balancing his weight between the balls of his feet. "I'm nervous." He admitted, running his fingers through his hair.

"Really?" Beth smiled. "It doesn't show."

"Shut up Beth." Eddie teased, cracking a smile of his own.

"Don't worry Eddie. It's completely natural to be nervous. Just give her a few minutes, we can start walking to her room now."

"Sure." Eddie said breathlessly.

"Calm down." Beth smiled, leading him down another hall. "Okay," Beth checked her phone once they were standing in front of room 105. "Good luck."

Eddie gave her a short nod before swallowing his fear, and walking into Patricia's room.

He wasn't really sure what he was nervous about anyways. After all, he wasn't the one giving birth.

***o***

**A/N: I know it was short… but I promise I'll have more up soon! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :)**

**~Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"Hi my angel." Eddie rocked his daughter in his arms lightly. Her eyes were closed, as she slowly drifted back to sleep. There was barley any noise, besides the light creeks from the house, or the tree branches dancing along the window. Ella Sweet's small, perfect face was scrunched up, and her fists were balled. At each new breath she took, her lips parted into a tiny slip, and her petite chest moved up and down lightly. "You're so beautiful, like your mommy." Eddie whispered, pressing his lips to her bald head. "I love you." He stood up carefully, still not completely back into the routine of things. He placed her gently back into her crib, smiling at the way she immediately curled up into a tiny ball.

"You're an awesome dad." Patricia whispered from the door way. She walked over to his tired figure, and slipped her arms around his waist. "Seriously."

"She deserves the best." Eddie gave in, taking Patricia into a tight hug, and kissing the top of her head.

"You may not be saying that in thirteen years." She warned with a laugh.

"Thirteen years is too far away. I want to love her when she can't talk."

"And you have to provide her with everything. And watch her grow each day." Patricia agreed.

"You two are the best things that have ever happened to me." Eddie said honestly.

"And you're the best thing that's happened to me." Patricia felt a tear slip down her face. The haunting memories of the night she almost lost him had never, and would never go away, and she understood that. There were just so many things to be thankful for. And now, in his arms, in the room where their daughter slept soundlessly, Patricia felt complete. She had people to love, and people who loved her, and there wasn't much more she could ask for.

"I love you." Eddie brushed away the tear with his thumb, forcing her into a smile.

"Love you too." Patricia brought her lips to his, running her fingers carelessly through his hair.

"Forever and Always." Eddie sighed, wrapping her into another hug.

"Forever and Always." She agreed, resting her head on his chest, and soaking up the moment. The silence, the love, the dim moonlight peeking through the window. The perfect picture. Their own, real, happy ending.

***o***

**A/N: Well there it is! My attempt at a cute ending :) I'm considering a possible epilogue as the very last chapter, so let me know if you guys would want to see that! Thank you for all of our support through this entire story! **

**~Grace**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: All credit for the idea and inspiration for this ending goes to the lovely Candylandg! Thank you girl! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on House of Anubis… But I am happily sharing Ella with her amazing parents. :)**

***o***

**Epilogue:**

**13 years later**

The five grocery bags in her hands weren't in any way helping Patricia balance as she fumbled through her purse for her house key. Key after were key were failing as she stuck them into the slot and helplessly tugged on the door handle. In her stress, she figured she had found the right key when the door finally swung open, not even noticing that she hadn't put a key in the slot.

Brushing angrily past her mother's shoulder, Ella stormed out of the open door and outside, running immediately towards the back yard. Patricia simply let out a sigh, and stumbled inside, closing the door behind her with the use of her tall black boot. "What," Patricia threw the groceries into a messy pile on the top of the kitchen island counter. "Did you say to her?"

"_I_ didn't say anything." Eddie defended, crossing his arms after stuffing his face with the last bite of an Eddie-sandwich.

Patricia rolled her eyes and started to put away the frozen items in the small side freezer that was connected to their fridge. "Eddie. She's not going to work with me. So seriously, tell me what happened." When Eddie swallowed, Patricia quickly added, "And I want the truth. No defensive lies. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Eddie huffed, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and sitting down before explaining. "She went up to her room, for a _second, _and her phone started ringing. So, being a good person, I answered it."

"Eddie!" Patricia spun around on her heel. "You can't just answer a teenage girl's phone!"

"Thank you for that information, because your daughter didn't inform me enough already." Eddie spat.

Patricia rolled her eyes and let out a groan before turning back to the groceries. "Continue."

"So it was a _boy._"

"She has plenty of guy friends." Patricia explained.

"I know, but this one wasn't someone we know." Eddie ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, I just didn't trust him. He sounded all let loose and carefree, and-"

"And like a teenage boy?" Patricia grinned when he stuck his tongue out at her. "He sounds a lot like someone I know." She glanced at him, raising her eyebrows.

"No, this guy was sarcastic and rude," Eddie shrugged. "He asked if he could talk to her, and _believe me_ he was totally into her. Like he was going to ask her out if I handed her the phone. So-"

"Do not tell me you hung up." Patricia stomped her foot when Eddie nodded. "You could have at least let them talk and then told her no."

"The point is, she figured it out, and I told her why I hung up, and she told me that he wasn't all bad, and that she wasn't even sure if she liked him."

"And?"

"And I sort of told her that there was no way she liked him, and that she could not under any circumstances like him, or go out with him, so she stormed out." Eddie rubbed his arm. "After whacking me."

"Babe." Patricia abandoned the groceries to run her fingers through his hair. "I know you thought you were doing the right thing, but you were not, _under any circumstances_ doing the right thing." When Eddie didn't laugh at her joke Patricia sighed. "I'm going to go talk to her." Their eyes met and she could tell that he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Maybe now's not a good time."

"Eddie. Thirteen years oblivious isn't a good thing. She needs to know anyway, and now might be a good time."

"I don't see how the two things connect, but go ahe-"

"I want to tell her about the care-free, sarcastic teenage boy I used to know. Maybe she should know more about her dad?"

"Why? This is my personal life Trix."

"She's a major part of our lives, Eddie. She needs to respect you, she needs to know what we were like, she needs to know about the car crash. Maybe it'll teach her to appreciate some things a little more."

***o***

"Can I join you?"

"No." Ella spat, pulling her straight blond hair into a ponytail, and turning her back towards her mother.

"Please?"

"Are you going to tell me to stay away from Jake too?" Ella asked harshly, the cold tone contradicting the gorgeously warm summer weather.

"No, no of course not." Patricia ducked underneath the tree branch her daughter was hiding behind and sat down on the grass next to her. "You're old enough to make your own decisions now. What you do and chose will come with consequences, it's called life, and you need to start living your own."

"I really am not in the mood for this conversation mum." Ella groaned, standing up. Patricia pulled her back down to the ground, and gave her a look she was way too used to. "My life remember?"

"Ella." Patricia ignored Ella's last comment. "I need you to listen to me. There's a lot to growing up and falling in love. And it should be easy but it's not."

"I'm thirteen." Ella drew in a sarcastic tone. "I'm not getting married. Chill."

"Baby listen, This Jake guy, sounds, different from the guy friends you hang out with?"

"Not really." Ella shrugged. "He has more an ominous side to him I guess. But he's not trouble. I think I just need to get to know him more."

"From what your father told me, they don't seem much different."

"Dad and Jake?"

"Mmhmm. Your father was a bad-boy. Believe me." Patricia drew out a long breath. "Getting into trouble, detentions constantly. And I wasn't much different." Patricia admitted shyly. "I wasn't as ignorant. Definitely. And in a way, I knew that falling for someone like him would be wrong. Because I didn't have enough stability myself, so I should've been with someone more reliable. But something about him intrigued me. So I ignored the opposite's attract crap, and sort of just dove right in. He turned out to be different. He wasn't a stupid bad boy who jumped from girl to girl. I mean 23 years later, here we are."

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"You're point please?"

"It's long." Patricia warned. "He just turned out to be caring and respectful, and the perfect boyfriend and husband, and even you have to admit; father."

"Sure." Ella rolled her eyes.

"There's a story we've been meaning to tell you for a long time now. I'm not saying it's going to happen to you and I'm not saying this is why you shouldn't be with Jake. You can be with him if you want. But you're about old enough to know what happened a week before we found out we were having you."

***o***

Nothing had prepared Ella Sweet for the story she was told. Not once did she ever expect that her father went to the gym every morning to make sure he could continue walking. She hadn't suspected that during the weekends he went to therapy as well. It was like this whole different world that ended up being her's.

"So." Eddie glanced over at his wife for confirmation. "I'm guessing you heard."

"Guess so." Ella kept her eyes plastered to the untouched dinner on her plate. "Unless there's more fricken secrets."

"Don't use that language." Eddie reminded her. "And?"

"And, I can't believe you lied to me." Ella burst. "I grew up in a web of lies." After her outburst, she calmed herself down and thought about the real picture. "But I am sorry dad. About everything."

"I know."

"I just, figure if you guys can keep something like this I'm allowed to have somewhat of my life to myself. Yeah?" When it took both her parents time to nod, Ella added, "And I promise if there's something important I need to talk to you about, I will. I was just giving Jake some time. I didn't want to jump right in because I didn't know if he was right for me. I would have told you both eventually." Now, Ella's eyes met her mothers, letting her know that the words about her relationship were still fresh in her mind. "And dad?" Eddie looked up from across the table, surprised that she was pulling him into what he assumed was silent boy talk. "Way to survive." Ella gave her dad a thumbs up, forcing both of them to smile widely.

"Great!" Patricia clapped her hands together and let out a breath, that let the two most important people in her life know, only from living with her, that she was uncontrollably nervous. "I have something to tell you both." Patricia stared hard at Eddie, tears forming in her eyes. "I know they said it wasn't possible and that Ella was like this immense blessing." Patricia smiled lightly at their daughter, who sat confused, looking at her two parents who seemed to be silently telling each other something. Something she still didn't understand

"You're pregnant?" Eddie guessed, the nervousness and excitement beginning to boil in his stomach as well.

Patricia only had time to merely nod in confirmation before her daughter and husband pulled her into a warm embrace.

***o***

**A/N: Yay! And there's for a happy ending! I think this child, Eddie will be able to chase around the kitchen! Or so I hope :) Thank you to everyone for commenting and reviewing! I had a great time writing this story and being a part of the journey! Thanks again!**

**~Grace**


End file.
